


Reassurance in a fuselage

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Nightmares, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, POV Oliver Queen, POV Sara Lance, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After a nightmare Oliver and Sara have a conversation over Slade's betrayal with what happened that night, and Sara's worried that Oliver blames her for it.
Relationships: Anatoli Knyazev & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Shado, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Shado, Sara Lance & Slade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Reassurance in a fuselage

**Hello readers.**

**I decided to write up a fic after getting the inspiration and idea for something that has always bugged me is the people who are so blinded by their hatred of Sara Lance put the blame of Slade into a bad guy on Sara.**

**Right because Slade on the Mirakuru was a perfectly stable individual who would understand if Oliver Queen told his friend the truth. Yeah, not like we haven't seen where even Roy went rouge for attempting to murder Thea… oh wait we have in Arrow season 2.**

**Guys if Oliver told Slade what happened involving Shado's death the only action would have been Sara and his deaths occur quicker. Because Slade on the Mirakuru is quite simply a ticking time bomb no matter what.**

**That was obvious when Slade already hid the Mirakuru for it not being burned the day before taking the freighter. If it was not Ivo's manipulation Slade would have just been set off against Oliver and Sara by something else.**

**I want to thank Aragorn II Elessar for his help with this fic.**

* * *

Lian Yu outside the fuselage

Gazing up at the nighttime sky Oliver leaning his back against the cool metal is enjoying seeing stars completely unblocked from any city lights. One thing he has come to enjoy about this island in the middle of nowhere, despite it being hell there is a peacefulness of it all. A peacefulness to nature, and away from civilization. A way of being free.

Brought out of his thoughts Oliver hearing footsteps turns to look at the opening while Sara exits and leans against the other side.

"Couldn't sleep?" Oliver inquires in concern.

Glancing away "No, a nightmare. Shado's death, and Slade's betrayal. You must hate me" Sara replies bleakly.

Stepping over Oliver gently grasps Sara's shoulder causing the blonde-haired woman to look at him as blue eyes meet blue. Tenderness and love between both.

"I do not hate you, Sara, you are not at fault for Slade's turning against us. Once Slade got injected with the Mirakuru… I'm not ready to give up on him yet. But don't carry the burden for this" Oliver says caringly.

"Thank you, Ollie, and don't you carry it either. Like you said it's the Mirakuru, I think our deaths would have just been sped up faster if Slade found out instead of us, you know" Sara says compassionately.

"I know that rationally but the other part of me that carries the weight of guilt doesn't want to. All the guilt from everything I did how many years of my life I wasted to the people I hurt before even stepping foot on the Gambit, and every dark thing I've done after, letting go of the guilt is mercy I don't deserve" Oliver replies grimly.

"Yeah, me neither," Sara says quietly then "I never said but thank you for rescuing me from Ivo. For not giving up on me."

"I'll always come back for you" Oliver replies gently.

Leaning over Oliver applies a gentle kiss to her forehead as Sara smiles lightly, feeling content.

"Go get some sleep Ollie, I'll keep watch" Sara says.

"Sara I'd rather" Oliver begins but gently gets interrupted.

Meeting his eyes with cupping the side of his cheek "I'm right here. You'll be inside only some feet away, and I know you're not going to for a deep sleep anyway. Plus, there's Anatoly and Peter, one of you would be awake if there is trouble which I will inform you" Sara says warmly.

"Okay," Oliver says knowing that sometimes his overprotectiveness can take hold then teasing "Don't worry I know your quite the screamer."

Blushing Sara playfully swats his arm "Just go get sleep, Ollie."

Letting out a light smile Oliver heads inside and sits down on the floor with his back against the wall right near the door while willing himself to rest.

Meanwhile, Sara looks up at the night sky of realizing for putting aside Slade wanting them all dead, or the previous threat of Ivo she could get used to this island. A simple way of living, no pressure from trying to live up to an amazing sister who can do no wrong, gets all the good grades, not having to see Ollie constantly hurting from his parents or Laurel with all their plans.

Despite wanting to go home, she is not looking forward to going back to the weight of everything in Starling City. Even the promise Ollie and she made for giving a relationship a chance back home, could easily be changed if they were just living by themselves in quiet peace on Lian Yu.

For the reason Sara reflects on coming out here for fresh air while Ollie might not blame her, well the guilt will never go away. Sara knows she will carry that for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Hope people enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**I wanted to show how the island with Oliver and Sara is beginning to become like another home to them in its weird way. Something Oliver states more than once in the present day.**

**And yeah, decided to throw back in the old promise Caity Lotz during Arrow season 2 stated is something Oliver and Sara discussed on the island for if they ever made it home to give their relationship an honest try. Sadly Oliver/Felicity pandering derailed that.**

**Until next time**


End file.
